


Going on a Wyvern Hunt

by Inkyrius



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Sumia had been having a pretty good day. So when Cynthia stopped by her tent, claiming to have a “totally awesome idea for mother-daughter bonding!” Sumia didn’t think to worry. She just smiled at her daughter. “That sounds nice,” she said. “What did you have in mind?”





	Going on a Wyvern Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Sumia had been having a pretty good day. Another one of the kids from the future had shown up, and the Shepherds had managed to both recruit him and save some nearby villagers from brigands. Her flower fortunes said that everyone would be okay for the foreseeable future, and she had only tripped twice.

So when Cynthia stopped by her tent, claiming to have a “totally awesome idea for mother-daughter bonding,” Sumia didn’t think to worry. She just smiled at her daughter. “That sounds nice,” she said. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, you know how you’re a super-amazing hero with a noble nature that animals can sense and so come to trust you?” Sumia’s eyes widened. As flattering as it was, any idea that came with that sort of preface was bound to be trouble. She opened her mouth to stop Cynthia, but her over-optimistic daughter forged on, undeterred. “We’re right by a place called Wyvern Valley! Just think: How cool would it be to befriend a wyvern? This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance!”

“Oh, no.” Sumia bit her lip. “I appreciate that you want to spend time together, but I really don’t think this is a good idea. I mean, I can’t just magically make a wyvern like me. We can always hang out in the camp, if you like.”

“Don’t worry, you’ve got this!” Cynthia said. “Besides, I’ve been wanting to ride a wyvern since, like, forever. They look so dashing and heroic!” She noticed the look Sumia was giving her and quickly added, “Not that anything could replace my pegasus, of course. I just think it would be fun to try once.”

Sumia sighed. “Why don’t you just ask that kid we found today? Gerome?”

“I tried,” Cynthia huffed, “but he can be such a stick-in-the-mud. He just says that Minerva doesn’t appreciate being used as a prop. I’d hope being back in the past would loosen him up, but evidently not.”

Sumia was pretty sure she should scold her daughter for talking about a fellow Shepherd like that, but she couldn’t suppress a giggle. “He does seem rather… intense.”

“You see? That’s why we should go find our own wyvern.” Cynthia smiled hopefully.

Oh, good, they were back to this. Sumia was well aware that it was a terrible idea, and, if she were sensible, she would just say no and be done with it, but it was hard to let Cynthia down when she looked so hopeful. It didn’t help that they’d just found Gerome, so the nightmarish future their children were escaping was fresh on Sumia’s mind. Cynthia might not even have gotten a chance to see wild wyverns before.

Sumia shook her head, realizing she had already talked herself into it. Well, knowing Cynthia, if she’d said no, there was every chance Cynthia would just go off on her own. At least this way Sumia would be around to try and keep her out of trouble.

“Okay,” Sumia said. “But don’t get your hopes up. We probably won’t be able to get close to a wyvern, let alone ride one.”

Cynthia beamed. “Yes! We’re going on a quest! Our very own sidequest.”

It was good to see that Cynthia would at least enjoy herself. Sumia would probably spend the whole time worrying, but one of them would be happy. And who knew, maybe they’d even manage to get through this without either of them dying horribly.

Sumia would have been just as happy to put off their departure, but Cynthia had helpfully packed a bag for each of them. Honestly, that was probably overkill. Even taking people’s nervousness around wyverns into account, their camp was only an hour from the valley. They could be back in time for supper.

They set out, Cynthia chattering away about how much fun this was going to be and how much she was looking forward to getting to ride a dragon. She also mentioned a Plan B, which concerned Sumia a little, but Cynthia promised it wasn’t too dangerous. Sumia tried to be reassured by that. Admittedly, Cynthia also didn’t seem to think that Plan A was very dangerous, but Sumia wanted to trust her judgment.

From there the topic somehow got onto the merits of various flying mounts. While they agreed that pegasi were obviously the superior mount, Cynthia was still excited about dragons, while Sumia had always had a soft spot for griffons. Their wing structure allowed for better mobility, which was a huge asset in the air.

Sumia was about to explain that when they crested a hill and found Wyvern Valley spread out beneath them. The words died in her throat. She’d never seen so many wyverns before in her life, let alone in one place. It was a lot to take in.

Cynthia was almost literally jumping for joy. “Wow, I had no idea there were ever this many wyverns! The past is so cool!”

Sumia turned to look at her daughter. “Well, we’ve seen them. We can go back now, right?” She was not expecting an answer in the affirmative, but it seemed worth a shot.

Cynthia laughed. “No way! We still need to choose one to approach.” She leaned over the valley. “Let’s see, how do you tell whether a wyvern is friendly?”

Sumia looked, but they all looked pretty intimidating to her. There was one that was separated from the group, though. It was resting on a large rock, not far from where the two of them were standing. They could probably approach it without attracting the attention of everything in the valley. And if they were lucky, the fact that it was resting would mean it did not have the energy to eat them immediately. “How about that one?” She asked, pointing.

“Perfect!” Cynthia barely even looked before she started walking in the direction Sumia was pointing. Sumia followed reluctantly.

When they were within one hundred feet of their target, Cynthia shoved Sumia forward. “All right, here we are. This is your time to shine!”

Sumia stared up at the wyvern nervously. She liked animals, yes, but she mostly had experience with horses and pegasi. Neither horses nor pegasi had so many teeth or such sharp claws. They certainly did not have the ability to breathe fire.

No, she could not think about that right now. Cynthia was watching, and she did not want to disappoint her. She shoved thoughts of violent deaths out of her mind. “Hey there, girl,” she said. She tried to think of what she would say to a feral horse in this situation. “Don’t worry, we’re not here to hurt you. You wouldn’t let us hurt you anyway. We’re just here to say hello. It’s okay.”

She made soft shushing noises for a moment longer before making the mistake of looking at the wyvern to see if it was working. She didn’t know much about wyvern facial expressions, but she got the impression that this one was distinctly unimpressed. She cringed.

Cynthia seemed to take that as a sign she needed to step in. “How dare you ignore the mother of Cynthia, Ruiner of Evil’s Day?”

Sumia turned to see Cynthia striking one of her trademark heroic poses. “Wait, no!” Sumia may not have been getting anywhere with the wyvern, but escalating the situation was definitely not going to help. Before she had time to think, she was running to Cynthia, hoping to somehow shield her in case the wyvern took offense.

Sumia’s biggest talent chose that moment to kick in. One moment she was running toward her daughter, and the next she was falling on top of her. They fell to the ground in a heap. Sumia was slightly mortified, but she pressed Cynthia down, hoping an attack would pass over their heads.

A minute passed with no sign of danger. Sumia opened her eyes tentatively. Nothing around them looked like it was on fire, which was encouraging. Cynthia seemed to be rather dazed, though. Sumia sprang to her feet. “I’m so sorry! I was trying to protect you, but then I tripped, and —”

Cynthia pulled herself up and dusted herself off. Somehow, she was still smiling. “Are you kidding me? That was amazing! I knew you were fast, but wow, that was something else!”

Sumia laughed nervously. “Yeah.” She turned around, both to assess the situation and to hide the redness of her cheeks.

The wyvern had not moved from its spot on the rock, but it did not look nearly as annoyed. She almost thought that it was laughing at them. If a wyvern could even laugh. She would have to ask Cherche about that later.

It looked at them disdainfully for a moment longer before spreading its wings and taking flight. Cynthia sighed. “Well, that didn’t go as well as I’d hoped.” She put her hands on her hips. “I guess we just have to keep trying!”

“Oh, no.”

Cynthia was off again before Sumia could object, looking for a more pliable wyvern. Sumia ran after her, praying neither of them would trip into some wyvern’s open mouth.

By the time Sumia managed to convince Cynthia to go back to the camp, they had annoyed three more wyverns into taking off and managed to attract the attention of some of the nearby villagers. Sumia’s cheeks were still burning as they walked back.

Cynthia, on the other hand, was still chattering animatedly about how much fun that had been and how they’d be better prepared next time. There was no way some dumb dragon would get the best of the unbeatable team of Cynthia and Sumia!

Sumia had to smile at her antics. It was nice to have someone that confident in her ability, even if it did get them into this sort of ridiculous situation.

She would have to talk to Cherche, though. Maybe, if Cynthia could ride a friendly wyvern, their next mother-daughter outing could be something slightly less dangerous?


End file.
